Shika dates Temari
by NarutoFanner
Summary: Temari finds herself in love with Shikamaru but can't really express herself as she wants to. Can these opposites really attract? In case you didn't know, I don't own Naruto. (Starts out in bold print but changes to normal)
1. Temari goes to the Leaf

**It is another beautiful day in Sunagakure. The sky is as blue as the ocean. The birds of our sand village are chirping like they always do, allowing me to feel safe and secure for their reassuring sense of danger. I had just woken up a few minutes ago dreaming of the boy I had just fought against in the chuunin exams a little while ago. I didn't know why I was thinking of this guy all the time. Fuck, I even dreamed about him. There's something about him that I just can't get over. He's calm, serine and level headed. No matter how much I yelled and insulted him he just ignored me. It makes me angry but still…I can't get over him. I am the most intelligent Kunoichi… scratch that… shinobi in my village, so being out smarted by that punk gets me going.**

**There is NO WAY I'm in love with him! Right? Come on… I haven't had a boyfriend since, well, forever. All the boys would run from me in fear. Afraid that if they did ask me out, Gaara would kill them; which is reasonable to think so since he killed our teacher when we were in the academy. But still… this boy…Shikamaru…didn't see me as Gaara's sister or someone to watch out for, but as another equal shinobi. He is lazy, and just lies down on the ground for hours at a time staring at nothing. When I was around him at Konoha, I felt so peaceful and tranquil. When he spoke his words catch me off guard. I mask my feelings by scowling smirky comments back at him but he's so level headed that he just brushes them off. UUUUUHHHH! That guy pisses me off. Does he think he's better than me? Outsmarting me, trapping me in his fucking jutsu then giving up the match like I wasn't even worth the fight. I'll punch a hole through him next time I see him.**

**I looked up into the sky, watching the nice, white clouds drift lazily with the breeze. Somehow, watching these clouds, I don't feel alone anymore. As if someone was watching them with me. Hmn…I should get going. I need to head out for my mission soon. Well, it's really not a mission but more of a relationship building exercise. Anyway, orders are orders.**

**I stood up from my hypnotic daze I fell into see that I had been laying here for about three hours, which irritated me more to think that …that kid could be on my mind for so long. Why the fuck did I like him? He is just a Konoha weakling that…has really nice muscles… and a hot body…pretty eyes…wait…what am I saying? UG! Whatever. I'll probably forget about him in time. I better leave. I need to get ready. I walked through the door leading down stairs, thinking about the long trip that was waiting for us. When I reached the hallway to the fifth floor, I looked down to see the extended hallway I have known all my life. Now that I think about it, getting to my apartment was really tiring. There were at least fifty rooms in this hallway and it was pretty boring looking. The walls were this tannish yellow color that overwhelmed your vision, and were… "Complimented"… by mundane, red, wooden doors. This particular corridor was extremely tight. When walking, you can't help but have this sense of Closter phobia. Damn, now that I think of it, getting to my apartment is really…troublesome. I felt something weird when I had thought about that word. It just…reminded me about something. I ignored it and moved on.**

**After thirty minutes of walking, I approached my door. I shifted my attention to my belt where my keys hang off of. I had about seven keys on my chain, four of which I can't remember what they go too. I don't know why I keep them there; just too lazy to take them off. I came across a grayish key that is the shape of the symbol for Sunagakure, which was an hourglass. I remember asking my sensei why our village used an hour glass to represent Sunagakure. He told me that it was to tell the world that our time will never end; the sand will continue to fall. I always kept those words close to my heart. It made me proud to be part of the village hidden in the sand. I took they key out, isolated it from the other six keys, and carefully inserted it in the lock. I turned the locked to the right until I heard the loud, hard clank noise I always here when unlocking my door. After opening the door I stepped into my cool refreshing house. It was clean and tidy, just how I like it.**

**In the living room there are two blue sofas. One is a love seat and the other is a couch made for three people. On top of the love seat is my fan. The one I always bring with me, except when I'm on the roof. I don't know why I never carry it to the roof. Just a habit. And one I should break too in case I get attacked there for any reason. I waked over my wooden floor, the one that brings the yellowish color walls together. This color was different than the one in the hallway. It was livelier. I picked up my fan and slowly attached it to the strap on my back. And after a deep breath, I turned around and headed out the door. I locked my door back ran outside and waited for Gaara at the gate that exits the village. Those guys are always so late wherever they go. ****_I swear I'm going to beat the shit out of… _**

**"Hey sis...why the grumpy look? Keep frowning and you'll put wrinkles on your face in no time." Kankuro said with the smirk that I have come to hate so much. He was tagged along by my little brother, Gaara.**

**"Shut the fuck up…you guys always make me wait. I should beat that smirk right off your face." I scolded. UH! He pisses me off like no one I've ever seen. He acts like he's the shit. I can't wait till the day when I beat the living fuck out of him.**

**"You'll never get dick talking like that." he said. I felt my cheeks get red. I can't believe he just said that. Who the fuck does he think I am, a two cent, dick-sucking whore? No matter. I didn't let it bother me. Besides, I'm way to mature to play one of these childish games with Kankuro.**

**"Right…because you get so much pussy with the purple makeup you're wearing. Huh, Kankuro?" I replied with a pleasurable grin. I could tell that set him off. He was growling in fury.**

**"Why you…"**

**"Shutup Kankuro" Garra interrupted. "we have to get on with this mission. If you don't…I'll kill you myself." We both shut our mouths. Nobody wants to be on Gaara's bad side; which is really easy to do since he has no good side. After our fight, we all head to Konoha.**

**This is my first story and i plan on continuing this story. so be patient and relax. **


	2. He Said Yes

**Finally, we arrived at Konoha. We were standing at the front gate, gazing at the gigantic village of the leaf. It was packed full of genin from all over, preparing for this social gathering. We headed for the main drag that split the village in two. As I remember, this road takes us right to where we need to go. I can't help but think who were going to get paired with. I really hope it's Uchiha Sasuke, the guy I met before the chuunin exams. He was so sexy. The things I would let him do to me…**

** "Hey…Temari, were here." Kankuro said as he broke me out of my trance. I must have been thinking for a while because we just cleared nearly half a mile.**

** I looked around to see shinobi gathered in different sections. They were not big groups. At most three teams per quadrant. But from the looks of it, this looked like it was going to be really lame.**

** "Where do we go, Kankuro." I asked.**

** "Uhm!...hold on." He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket.**

** "Twenty-eight A" he said. I scanned the area to realize that there were small, white signs with numbers and letters printed on them. It immediately occurred we had to go to the sign that said the same thing as our sheet of paper.**

**"I see our group." I said depressingly as I pointed to a group of complete losers. In our group, there was a kid dresses in a gray, wool hoodie who had a dog on his head and marks running down his cheeks hat sort of reminded me of Kankuro's. Next to him was another guy with a gray jacket, bushy hair, and a pair of sunglasses. He looked kind of dark and depressing. A combination I didn't like. And last was a kunoichi. She had dark purplish hair, a white jacket, and eyes that were pure white. This group is pure freaks.**

** "Well well well. Looks like the circus is in town"**

** "This is a circus I don't want to go to. You guys have fun. Bye Kankuro, Gaara." I said. I turned around and headed for the closest hotel I could find. If I'm going to stay here, I'm going to do my own thing.**

** I searched the village until I came across a hotel that read ****_Lazy Central. What a weird name for a hotel. _****I walked up the stairs to the second floor and on m to the second floor and on my way up I passed two other ninja. One of them was a blonde with a pony tail. She was wearing a skin-tight, purple outfit. And the other was a fat guy, who was eating a bag of chips and wearing a green jacket. I didn't look twice at them but I can't help the feeling that I've seen them somewhere.**

** Anyway, I walked up to the top of the stairs to the roof. I really wanted to be alone; just me and the open blue sky. A rook is my favorite spot to go to since people rarely go to the roof. I had just taken foot on the roof when I noticed how flat it was up here. The roof floor was more like a kitchen floor. A nice place to be for peace. In the corner of my eye, I catch an inflatable mattress. It must have been placed here by the hotel.**

** I walk over to the mat and didn't hesitate for a second to climb in. It was already warm, as if someone has already been here. I am really suspicious.**

** "How troublesome." said a voice from behind me. I am shocked. That voice sounded so familiar. NO. It can't be. I turned around and saw none other than the boy I fought during the exams. Shikamaru.**

** "I hope you know that's my seat." He calmly explained. His eyes were carefully staring in to mine. They were…so pretty. His words made me melt inside. There so soft and gentle when they run through my ears. ****_Snap out of it Temari._**

** "Hn. I don't see your name on it." He starred at me for a little while. I feel like he is analyzing my mind, trying to find out something out. I was making me really mad. "Hey…Dumbass, I'm talking to you. What are you deaf?"**

** "No, but you're really annoying." Did he just call me annoying? Who does he think he is?**

** "Why are you here?" he asked.**

** "Just trying to get away. You?" I asked. I was staring at him intensely. He is so cute. ****_Oh no, I'm blushing. When he stares, it makes me feel weak._**

******"Me too." He says coolly. I look down and away from him. My throat hurts and it's hard to talk. "Move over." He demands.**

** He wants to sit next to me. I'm so nervous. I wonder if he can tell. Play it cool….GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! You can't let ****_this _****guy faze you. Look at him…He's a scrawny nobody. Wait! Is he wearing a chuunin jacket? No way. But he lost against me; he literally gave up. How could they make him a chuunin?**

** He started walking over here. He was wearing a chuunin jacket (which is the same thing as a jounin jacket) and dark blue pants. His hair was black and put up in to a big pony tail that stood straight up. His hair was jagged and reminded me of a pineapple. He sat down on the mattress right beside me. He was looking at the large crowd of ninjas below us on the street. I wondered why he wasn't with his team, attending the meet and greet. Maybe he thought it was lame and had the same idea I did.**

** "Why aren't you-"**

** "It's too much of a drag. I don't have the time to meet people I don't even want to talk to. I could ask you the same thing." He said as he turned to gaze into my eyes. I blushed right when he looked at me and I know he could tell. I could tell he has changed since the last time I saw him. He is more confident, strong, and commanding. This just made him so much more attractive.**

** "I just wanted to be alone. But looks like that turned out well." I said as I withdrew my blush.**

** I can't deny it any longer. I like him. He makes me feel safe when I'm around him. I should ask him out. No! Not yet. He'll think I'm a slut or something. But I want to be with him. Does he like me? He probably thinks I am weird.**

** I look up to see him just sitting beside me, starring in the clouds.**

**"H…hey…" I mumbled. My voice has never felt so weak. He looked down in acknowledgment of my calling**

** "What?"**

** "Do you want to go…?" I lingered**

** "Go…?"**

** "O..on a"**

** "Date?" he answered my question. I looked up in surprise. I was terrified of what he had to say. ****_Say yes say yes say yes! _**

** "Every girl I've dated only played me for my money how do I know you're different?" he asked. I was amazed and startled at the question. I wasn't sure what to say. I was so fluttered and my cheeks were turning solid red.**

** "I uh..just wanted to go out to eat. I'll pay for myself." I asked. I really liked him. I haven't felt like this toward anyone before. It wasn't looking good from here. What did I do wrong? Is he mad at me for beating him at the chuunin exams? That must be it.**

** "I'm sorry for anything I did during our fight. It's nothing…"**

** "I'm not mad. It's just unexpected. You've changed since we've fought. I'll meet you at your apartment at noon, okay?" He said. Should I accept it? Okay. Yeah. I will.**

** "Promise?" I asked. Why Temari? Why the fuck did you say that? I just met him.**

**"Yeah. I'll see you later." Then he got up and left. I can't believe I just asked him out. And he said yes. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. **


	3. Getting Ready for the Date

Shikamaru scene. Told in third person point of view.

_Temari huh? We'll see what she has up her sleeve for me. I don't trust those sand ninjas at all…especially the red-haired one, Gaara….but what if she was telling the truth. The Hokage wouldn't let them in if she didn't trust them…hopefully. Maybe this is all part of their scheme. We'll see._

"Hey!" A deep loud voice yelled. Shikamaru looked around and couldn't see a thing. He turned behind me to see a kunai flying straight at him. He evaded the kunai just in the nick of time. _Who threw that? Why would he call my name if he wanted to kill me? Things just aren't adding up. _

Shikamaru looked up on top of a nearby building when he saw a man dressed in all black, holding what looked like a man sized mummy next to him.

"Shikamaru, Right?" The man with the mummy asked.

"Who's asking?" Shikamaru replied. He had a cocky smirk on his face as he was staring at the shinobi's face.

"My name is Kankuro." The man dressed in black said. after his introduction, he pulled the man sized mummy in front of him as if he was going to use it for a shield. This put Shikamaru on guard. "And this is Crow." He finished.

_Kankuro…Crow…Who is this clown…Oh!...I remember him know. He is part of Temari's team. He manipulates the puppet using puppet master jutsu, and he excels at long range. I better get close to him if I want any real chance of winning._

"You're the one dating my sister right? Well, in any case, you better bring her home before dark…or else." Kankuro demanded. Shikamaru's cheeks flushed with redafter hearing that. _That is Temari's brother, they don't look anything alike. Man, I do what he says for now; I don't want to get on his bad side. _The young shadow shinobi brought down his defenses a little.

"So you're not here to fight right?" Shikamaru said to Kankuro. Kankuro didn't answer right away which made Shikamaru reach in his kunai pouch, just enough so Kankuro wouldn't notice.

"No, not unless you want too." He said while gripping the head of the mummy thing. Shikamaru stared at him until the sand ninja return the mummy to his back. After the sand ninja left, Shikamaru let out a long, relieving sigh. _What a drag. If those sand ninja aren't here to kill me then maybe Temari was being serious. I can't lie to myself; I know that I like her. She's just different then the girls I know. And she's pretty smart. Not smarter than me of course but still. This whole thing is…_

BACK TO TEMARI. FIRST PERSON POV.

What do I wear, what do I wear? It's almost noon and I still don't know what I'm doing. UUUGGG! What am I going to do? Huh! Oh, I almost forgot, I bought a new dress last week. I walked over to my closet and looked for the dress that was lost somewhere in between the millions of outfits hanging in the closet. Found the dark blue dress that came down to my thighs. It was a backless dress complimented with black high heels. I was never good at dressing…pretty, but I did my best. I bought the dress for my brothers….Oh my god! There's a huge rip in the back of the dress. How did it get there?...I remember! Kankuro!

"KANKURO! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed at the top of my voice. I wasn't too important to me that I couldn't look my best for Shikamaru…don't get me wrong I wanted to look good…but I was pissed when I remembered that Kankuro tore the dress I spent four hundred dollars on (US of course).

"What is it now?" Kankuro said as he walked through the door with an annoyed expression on his face. I held up the dress to expose the giant tear on the front. When he saw it, he opened his eyes wide in shock then looked away like he didn't give a fuck.

"So, what do I care? You tore your dress, big deal." He said nonchalantly.

"You're the one who fucking tore it you piece of shit!" I yelled, loudly enough that our cat jumped from the couch and ran up the stairs. Our cat was so lazy that an earthquake wouldn't move him.

He didn't respond until. He just sat there scratching his head. He looked worried. I wanted to beat the fuck out of him so bad but I didn't…cause I'm mature like that. "Fix it."I said.

"What? How? I don't care about that pussy shit." Said Kankuro as he looked at me in shock; as if he was amazed that I would even request such a thing from him.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind paying me the four hundred dollars it was worth, right Kankuro?" I asked with a huge smirk on my face. This is extremely amusing to me. I am still pissed off that the dress was ripped.

"Hmmmm. Fine! Give it here." He said as he snatched it from my hand. He took out his chakra threads and began sewing it back up. He carefully threaded the blue-glowing threads in and out until it appeared that he had actually fixed the dress. "Here. Happy?" he grunted.

"Yes." I replied. "Quite happy in fact. Where did you just come from? I asked.

"Oh...Uhhh…I just had to talk to somebody; none of your business really. Go on your little date." He replied as he walked up the stairs. How did he know I had a date with Shikamaru?...I probably mentioned it to him over my excitement.

I ran upstairs to my bathroom to get a shower. I stood up to my all body mirror hanging on the back of the door, looking at myself while I took off my pants, only revealing slim blue panties from the waist down. Are my legs…sexy? They look fat. What will he think since my dress comes up to my thighs? I hope he doesn't think I look slutty. I don't want to give the wrong idea. I like him, but not that much.

I took off my shirt and through it on the floor, exposing the white tank top I had underneath. Now I had nothing but a tank top and my underwear. The tank top had pink across it just at the collar. I had always liked the color pink, but since I had became a kunoichi, I couldn't show any signs of girly weakness. I slowly took of my shirt until my bra was reviled. It was blue as well, with a hint off purple. I wondered if I looked like those women on those magazines. I stopped and thought for a moment. Then turned around to use the mirror to see where exactly the straps to my bra were located. As soon as the clip was undone, the bra immediately fell to the floor. I was almost completely naked. Next, I slid my panties down to the ground, wiggled both me feet out of them, and then threw them to the side. I turned on the shower and had a nice warm cleansing.

After getting out and getting dressed in my newly fixed dress, I got out my old, dust makeup kit out from my closet. I blew off the dust and held it. I haven't used this in years. Actually, I can't remember the last time I used it. I tossed it aside and headed down stairs. I looked down to realize I forgot to put on heels. I quickly went back upstairs and changed into my bark blue heels; the ones that match the dress and I ran back down stairs for what seemed to be like the eightieth time today.

"Temari." A voice said stopping me in my tracks. I turned around to see that it was Gaara. He looked at me intensely, as if he was surprised to see me in this way. I wouldn't surprise me, seeing I haven't dressed this way since our mother's funeral.

"What?" I asked; wondering what could be so important.

"Don't do anything stupid." He said in his low voice he always has. My eye was twitching when he said that. Does he really think that I would….UG! I hate my family. I just turned around and headed out towards the door.

I waited at the front of my house for him to come. It was half passed noon. Where the fuck was he? Probably overslept that's all. It's not like he stood me up or anything. Man, I've been really freaking out over Shikamaru lately. I've never felt like this towards anyone. I wonder how cute he'll look in his suite. He'll probably be…I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around to see Shikamaru, dressed in cacky blue shorts, and his chuunin jacket. Wow…really.

"You're late!" I said loudly. Suddenly pissed at how slow he was walking. He acted like I was just some…thing he could hold off on.

"Come on." He said as he walk right passed me. I didn't even bother to look back at him. "Are you coming or not. I don't want these reservations to go to waste." He said. Reservations? Wow he made reservations on a short time notice. I just asked him out this morning. We're supposed to be at the social meeting, we could get in trouble for skipping.

"I know I'm not Saskue or anything but I do try." He said, not even looking in my direction. Did he know I thought Saskue was hot? Can he read me that easily.

"I..don't know Sasuke." I said as I walked to him, placing my right arm in the gap between his right left arm and his side. "Come on lazy ass. Let's go."


	4. The Date

I was walking side by side with Shika, looking straight up at his face. I loved the way that he was in his own little world, studying his surroundings without making any noticeable expressions on his face. I don't know why I felt this way around HIM when I was always so bitchy and defensive around the other guys. I will never understand it; but till then, I'll just see where this takes me.

Noticing me staring at him, he turns to look at me, and as soon as he meets my eye I shift my gaze as fast as I can to the opposite side while turning a dark shade of red.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. What do I want to do? What kind of question is that? The guy is supposed to make the plans.

"I don't know dip shit, you're the one taking me out." I responded. I looked down to the ground while my cheeks were being flooded with a darker shade of red. At the moment we were walking near the edge of town, where the village nearly met the forest. We were out there so we wouldn't be spotted by anyone skipping the...whatever it was called. "Lets do what you normally do."

He looked at me with those eyes that seemed to stare right through me. I don't know what it was with his stare but it really…_turned me on. _

"I don't think you'll want to do what I usually do." He replied. What? What does he do that I won't like?...Does he sleep with other Kunoichis? He better not because I'll kill him….I sighed….He probably does. I mean, he made it to chuunin and all the other ninjas are probably all over him. I fell for him to and I'm not even from the same village.

"What's the matter…this date not what you expected? Sorry. I haven't taken a lot of girls out before. Actually…the only other girl I've dated was Ino." He said. I looked up at him in shock. He hasn't taken any other girl out….bullshit! I'm not going to fall for that. He's trying to play the ol' _inexperienced_ thing and it's not going to work on me. Look at him…who wouldn't want him? He has a cute face, an enormous IQ, and a smoking body. He has a really nice body for someone who doesn't work out.

"No, it's fine, really. What do you normally do on a day like this?" it was about five or six o clock in the evening. The time when it's still light outside but the sun is starting to go down. The path we were walking on was surrounded by trees, and the trees kept on increasing in numbers the longer we walked. The trees here were a pretty orange and red color, the typical color for fall. In Suna, they are usually purple. It's weird I know but it looks so gorgeous at night.

"Well…" he started, as if the thing he did was something he didn't want to admit to. "I sit under a tree…" Yes, Yes. "And I…." here we go, the big reveal. I wonder what he does that he doesn't want to share. It's probably something top secret and cool. "Stare at the sky." He finished.

My eye was twitching uncontrollably and one eyebrow was raised up above the other. He stares at the sky. I am pretty pissed. I don't know why. Maybe it's more out of disappointment. That wasn't so bad; I stared at the sky while I was in Suna all the time. It made me feel safe and relaxed.

"Hn. I should have guessed. The laziest ninja in the world; too lazy to make real plans for his date." I said with a smirk on my face. He looked…sad. I have never seen him show any emotion about anything but it seems I really hurt him. To think he was capable to show emotions. I thought about it for a moment and realized that I might be the only kunoichi that has hurt his feelings. That gave me a sense of power over him…and that turned me on more. "And I like that."

He shot a glance at me apparently astonished about what I just said. Immediately after his shocked expression left his face, he shot a smirk at me. God I love the way he looks at me.

"Well then it's settled. We'll hang by my favorite tree." He taunted.

"Oh...who said I wanted to go with you brainiac?" I said cunningly. But my feeling of supremacy quickly disappeared after his next reply.

"You didn't have to say anything, your eyes tell me everything I need to know." He snickered. I opened my eyes wide; flustered that he could read me so easy. Then, soon after, I exchanged my look for one with pleasure.

"That sounds fun."

It was getting dark before I noticed that the sunset ahead of me was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Shika was standing underneath a giant tree, hiding in the shade that was being provided by it. Of course he would be in the shadows, they don't call him the shadow ninja for nothing.

I was standing about five feet from him when I saw that he wasn't asleep as I thought he was, so I continued to head towards his direction. He didn't look up at me, even when I was right next to him. I sat down next to him and leaned against the tree. I looked at him as he seemed to be trapped in his own world.

"What? Why do you keep staring at me?" he asked, hopefully unaware I was blushing. I loved his I-don't-care attitude. It was the one thing about him I could not get over. In my village, I could whip around all the men I wanted too, having them do whatever I want; but it's not like that with him. He has _me _on the defensive.

"I was just wondering what you think about when you just do….this." I stated not wanting a direct answer but knowing Shikamaru and his chivalrous personality, that he was going to give me one anyway.

"I just have a lot on my mind, being a chuunin and all. I want time to myself but I never get it. So when I do get some, I usually come here to relax." He said.

"Oh. I guess I'm intruding on your personal time." I said, genially feeling bad.

"No, not at all. Actually, quite the opposite." He said, without even looking at me. I couldn't believe he would come out and say that. It wasn't like him. But hey, what can I say, Ima playa J

I scooted closer to him and leaned my head against his chest. I could feel him breathing slowly as his chest expanded and contracted. His face turned red as I did so. At that moment, I could have lied there for hours, but I knew that this date was only going to last another hour until we had to go at nine o clock. It was dark out now and the bright green grassy fields we were originally in turned to a nice bluish purplish color. It was peaceful and pretty warm out. The tree we are under, the one that was reddish, now is a dark red tree. We are sitting at the bottom of the tree, Shikamaru still leaning against it, while I am still laying on Shikamaru.

As I was turning up to look him in the eye my dress to look Shika in the eyes, I heard and felt my dress tear down the front, the same spot where Kankuro had fixed. The dress came down until you could clearly see the blue bra that I was wearing. Both our faces were blushing such a dark color of red; you would have thought we were big giant tomatoes. I looked him in his eyes and he did mine. We both weren't sur where to go from here.

"Uh. T…Temari. Your shirt dress is…uhhhh." He stuttered as he stared at my tits. I could tell he liked what he saw by the way he continually stared at them; not like I was mad or anything but he could not try to make everything so obvious.

I was speechless, I was embarrassed beyond anything you can imagine. He looked away from me and this made me feel worse. Maybe he didn't like what he saw. Damn it Temari, why can't you do anything right? I thought Kankuro fixed my dress. I am going to beat the shit out of him when I get home. I looked away from him, almost emulating what he did to me. I just blew my chances right out the window. He will probably never talk to me again. My head was pointing towards the ground; eyes closed, and ready to cry. But as I tried to cover my nearly exposed breasts with my arms, I felt a hand stop me by grabbing my wrist. With this, my eyes shot open and I glanced towards Shika, my cheeks still red as blood.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly and weakly. Almost sounding like I was trying to talk while crying. I messed up. I know I did. He probably is going to leave me here.

"For what?" He said "You look beautiful." Before I had time to respond, he had planted his lips on to mine. My heart started racing and I was in shock by the action. He placed his hands on my sides, squeezing them as his kiss got more aggressive. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue search mine. Our tongues wrestled and entwined, tasting me as he moaned right inside my mouth. The way he was kissing me and the way he rubbed my sides made me so wet.

When we parted for the first time, we couldn't help but stare at each other. We both lingered, not knowing how the other would respond. I could tell he enjoyed it almost as much as I did hearing him breathe heavily. He was blushing almost as much as I was.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, wondering if I had done something wrong. He looked at me and then smirked.

"Because this is in the way." He snickered as he tore the rest of the dress off and threw it to the side. I looked at him in amazement. Did he really just do that?

"You're going to have to pay for that." I asked as I kissed him some more. His soft lips up against mine and his breathe entering my body.

"Hopefully I won't have to pay for this." He said as he turned me around to where he was on top of me and looking down into my eyes. "Because then it would be illegal."

I was really wet at this point and had nothing on but a bra and panties since the dress was the only thing I THOUGHT I needed. My toes were curled and I was ready to let Shika take control of me.


	5. Authors Note-short

Sorry, author here, I have been writing this for a little now and I was just wondering if you guys wanted me to keep writing this. Message me or review and tell me what you think. Please and Thank you.


	6. Walking Home

It was late, about eight thirty as far as I could tell. I wasn't sure if I was going to get home in time. Especially since Shikamaru is sitting on top of me, staring at me with those dark brown eyes. My back was to the ground, still lying in the soft grass underneath the tree. I feel nervous, not sure where to continue from here. I should go, it's not like I had to go through with…whatever this was going to lead to. Besides, I'm not some sleazy slut that fucks a guy on the first date. I have way to much class for that.

I turned to the right, breaking the locked glare Shikamaru and I shared. My eyes were closed and it was partially because of fear, but mostly because of the embarrassing situation I always seem to get myself in and not having any clue on how to get out.

Shikamaru looked worried, observing the tear that was sliding down my face.

"What wrong?" he asked. His voice was soft and soothing and filled with care which had taken me completely off guard. I wasn't expecting to be comforted by him. Actually, I was expecting for him to take compete control of the situation. I looked up at him to meet his eyes. His soft brown eyes.

"I'm not ready." I whispered, while another tear ran down my cheeks. I had a huge blush storm my cheeks from the thought of him glaring at me while I am so venerable. While I am in a state of helplessness, weakness, while I am feckless.

"We can stop if you want to. I wouldn't want to rush in to something that you aren't ready for." He said, as if he was trying to clarify his intentions. A smile appeared on my face as the pressure from the situation was lifted off my almost exposed chest. MY CHEST! My nipples are about to slip out of my bra. And just as I thought this, I felt something push up against my crotch. I looked down to see a bulge coming out of his pants. Was this guy getting turned on by me? Well, of course he was, but this is no time for that. I quickly covered my chest with my arms and turned to the side so my tits were partially out of his view. He moaned a bit when his erect dick brushed against my thigh as I turned.

"You can get off me now." I demanded.

"Okay okay. I hear ya." He muttered as he jumped up from me. He put his hand out towards me to offer my help up. I acknowledged it and stared at his hand for a bit before reaching out to accept his offer. As he pulled me off the ground, he twirled me into his strong, embracing arms. I couldn't help but blush. I had to admit, me being in his arms felt right.

He blushed a little as well, seeing that I was naked besides my panties and bra. He looked up towards the sky. "Um…Temari…You don't have…"

"Yeah, big deal. You act like you've never seen a women before." I said while I smirked. Getting him with a snappy statement really helped hide my embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, I hope you have a change of underwhere." He said. As soon as he finished saying that, I realized I had soaked myself from the thought of Shikamaru taking control of my body. I had a huge stain from my pussy juice. I had to fight the enormous blush that tried to flood my cheeks. I regained my composure after fighting off the wave of red. I picked up my torn dress and put on my sandals, wrapped the dress around me like a robe and was ready to head out.

"Will you still walk me home?" I asked as I still had a faint blush.

"Yeah, of course." He responded, as if it was a stupid question to ask. We set off and made it to the hotel I had been staying at. When we got to my door, we stopped for a minute. We both stared at each other, wanting the other to say something to break the silence that overcame the situation. Shikamaru was the one to finally break the dreadful stare.

"Thanks for the date." He said as he looked out in the distance while running his hand through his hair. "I had fun. Did you?" he asked. I was surprised to see him actually say he had fun. I thought he was the person that just strolled through everything and take everything like it was so much work to do. When I thought about it, I realized that not once did he say anything was troublesome. Maybe he did like me after all.

"Yeah, I had fun. Could've been better." I said.

"You're telling me." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that!" I yelled sternly as I understood what he was implying.

"Nothing. Nothing. Don't get your panties in a twist. Listen, I know you don't like me but I was wondering…" he said. He had me by the edge of my seat. What was he going to ask? "Would you…go out with me tomorrow?"

I was astonished. I thought he wouldn't talk to me again, let alone date me.

"Yes!" I yelled before toning down my voice to seem nonchalant and cool. "I mean…*cough cough*…yeah…whatever…just don't be late. Do you hear me?" I said. In reality, I was blowing up inside.

"Yeah yeah. I'll try not to." he replied. After a short pause, he leaned in to give me a kiss. I put a finger on his lips to prevent him from going any further. His eyes popped open in surprise.

"Ah Ah Ah. Not today. Maybe tomorrow…stud." I said as I winked and went back into my apartment. I could hear Shikamaru sigh to himself and say "Troublesome." as he left. I couldn't help but smile. I tuned to see Kankuro standing in front of me with a mean face and his arms crossed while tapping his foot on the ground.

"Running late are we? I thought I told him to be back at blah blah blah blah blah blah." He blabbered. My anger was boiling at this point, a little from the fact that he was trying to be like a father, but mostly from the shitty sewing job he did on my dress.

I punched him and sent him flying through the air until the wall broke his flight.

"YOU LISTEN HERE! MY DRESS TORE APART BECAUSE YOUR STUPID ASS CAN'T SEW! OH MAN! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I HAD A LONG DAY OR YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN A LOT MORE THAN THIS!" I scolded. Kankuro was lying on the ground, twitching from the pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried in pain as he was still lying on the ground.

"You better be." I replied as I went upstairs and went to sleep. This was a long day.

Sorry about this chapter. I kinda rushed through it a little. I still hope you liked it. Review and I'll continue as soon as possible.


	7. The Dream

_ There he was, lying on the ground. Kunai pierced in his torso and blood running down the corners of his mouth. The usual pineapple shaped hairdo he had was now a mess and out on the ground, picking up dirt. I could feel agony and sorrow as I ran towards him. But no matter how much I ran, it seemed like I was getting nowhere; as if I was running against a conveyer belt. _

_ "Noooooooooooooo!" I yelled. My voice seemed lost in the distance as it echoed multiple times before fading away. I stopped running because it felt like I couldn't breathe. I gasped desperately as oxygen wouldn't run through body. I collapsed, feeling nothing except fear and uncertainty. I looked up with the last of my strength to see him lying still. He then turned his head to look at me. I saw myself in the reflection of his eyes. Not long after our eyes met, he was engulfed in sand and it had appeared that the sand made him vanish. Then, before I had the chance to cry, sand started to surround me. It held me tighter and tighter, squeezing the life out of me slowly. _

_ "SHIKA…." Was the last thing I could say before sand entered my mouth._

I shot up out of my bed, gasping for air as I held my chest. I was soaked in sweat and was crying.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream." I whispered to myself. I knew it was just a dream but growing up, I was taught that all dreams meant something and it was our job to figure out what they meant. Well, at least that's what my mother told me before she died. I wasn't sure if that was just made up or not but thinking about it made me remember her. And I liked that. It is also the reason I like dreaming.

"Are you okay now?" a dark voice asked. I squeaked a little in surprise before my brother Kankuro walked from the balcony hanging outside my room and sat on my bed next to me. He wasn't wearing any makeup and all he had on was pajamas and a white T-shirt; the one I got him for his birthday. He looked worried about me, which he usually never was. Even though we give each other hard times, we do love each other; and that's all that counts.

"Why are you in my room... doll boy?" I said semi-quietly. I was embarrassed of the fact that he was in my room while I was sleeping in my night robe, the one I wear when I hop out of the shower. I didn't mean to be…well…mean but it was a defense mechanism.

"I couldn't sleep over your yelling." He said while yawning. I was yelling! That dream was way harder on me than I thought. Damn! I can't believe that this boy had such an effect on me. I thought of myself as tough and hard to break but this boy has just cracked me. Screaming? I wonder what I was screaming.

"Kankuro." I called. He turned to look at me, surprised at my weak state.

"What Tem?" he asked.

"What exactly was I screaming?" I wanted to know what it was I said. I had a slight blush run across my face, embarrassed that I might have yelled out Shikamaru's name in my sleep. He just sat there and thought about what I had just asked.

"Nothing, at least nothing I could make out any ways." He said as he bent forward to kiss me on the forehead.

"God night." He got up and started walking until I grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the bed.

"Stay in here. Please." I asked. He looked at me as if I were crazy. Never in my life have I felt this way before. I laid back and set my head on his lap. He looked at me in astonishment. He knew something was up with me, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Hmn. You're annoying." He said. I just smiled as I drifted to sleep. He played with my hair in the meantime. A little while after I fell asleep, I started to mutter "Shikamaru" under my breath. Kankuro looked at me and smiled.

"There she goes again."


	8. Date 2

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I had almost forgotten overnight how much I loved to hear the sweet melody of birds singing, especially when they were singing to me. I got up, rubbed my eyes and walked out to the balcony. I peeked out into the village and took a deep breath in. AH! I love the smell of Konoha in the Morning. Maybe today was the day when Shikamaru would actually ask me out…Shikamaru! Oh my god! He said he would be here today. He is probably here right now. Damn it! I got to get ready. I ran towards my closet looking for the right clothes to wear. I started throwing clothes left and right until I came across a black dress looking thing that was similar to what I usually wear. I threw it on, tied the belt around it, slipped on my shoes and strapped in my fan. I looked into the mirror. Maybe I should wear makeup; he'll probably like me better if I do. UG! No time! Gotta run!

I ran down the stairs and whipped past Gaara on the way to the door. He just looked back at me in confusion.

"Why are you in such a rush Temari?" he asked. I stopped and turned around to face him.

"Shikamaru is due here any minute so I gotta go." I replied. He looked at me as if he were puzzled.

"It is nine in the morning. Are we talking about the same Shikamaru that slept through his chunnin graduation ceremony?" he asked. Oh. I didn't think about that. I guess I was so excited about the thought of seeing him that I forgot how lazy he was. I looked down in disappointment. Gaara could tell that the reality of the situation made me depressed.

"Cheer up sis. If you ask me…you are way too good for that low life." he said as he walked away. Who was I kidding? What made me think that I was important enough for Shikamaru to actually get up early for? Right when I was going to go back to my room, I heard our door bell ring throughout the house. I turned to Gaara and put on a smirk.

"Is that your little date?" I asked cunningly. Gaara turned so I wouldn't see him blush but I knew he did. Gaara told me about the dates he had been on with one of the sand Kunoichi in our village. They had rally made a cute couple.

I went to the door to answer it and when I opened it, there, standing in front of me, was none other than, Shikamaru.

"Surprise." He said in a monotone voice that made my heart skip a beat. I was so ecstatic at the sight of him that I felt queasy. I shut the door in his face almost as soon as I had opened it because I realized that I was not ready to see him. I hadn't even taken a shower yet or put on makeup. Maybe he would wait for me. I poped open the door and peered my head back outside to speak to him.

"Shikamaru." I said.

"Yeah Temari." He responded.

"Could you come back in like…thirty minutes?" I asked while avoiding eye contact. I know he thought I was stupid and he was probably getting annoyed with me. I felt horrible for letting him down and dragging him out of bed when I knew he hated to wake up so early.

"What a drag." He said. As soon as he said this, I felt a sharp pain enter my heart, as if someone stabbed a knife right through it. "I wanted to take you out early so we could be done before sundown. I don't want to get on your brothers bad side; especially Gaara's." He said. I couldn't help but laugh. I felt a hand go under my chin as it lifted my head to meet Shikamaru's eyes. I was frozen from shock.

"I'll be back so don't be late." He said. He looked really cute when he was being sweet. I really big blush came across my face. I just wanted to stay in the moment forever. Wait! I couldn't let him have the upper hand.

"I should tell you that lazy ass." I said with a victorious smile. Al he good do was chuckle as he turned around and disappeared in the distance.

"See you in thirty ugly!" I yelled as he walked away. I could faintly see a hand go up as if he was waving at me backwards. Then, when he was completely out of sight, I went back inside to get ready for our second date.


	9. In Her Room

"See you in thirty ugly!" I yelled as he walked away. I could faintly see a hand go up as if he was waving at me backwards. Then, when he was completely out of sight, I went back inside to get ready for our second date. I took a shower and got dressed, in my normal clothes since nice clothes weren't my strong point, before stopping to look in a mirror. Maybe I should wear some makeup, I mean, what harm would it do.

I reached in my closet and found my old make up kit. When I opened it, gust of dust swept across my face. After I stopped coughing, I saw that I had a stick of lipstick, eye liner and blush, which was more than you could expect from a makeup kit that I got when I was ten. (Actually it's because I don't know a lot about makeup).

I set the box down on my dresser, sat down, took out the lipstick, and looked in the mirror. The lipstick was rosy red, which was not the color I would have chosen if I could now but I guess I would have to settle. I opened the cap and took a big gulp. Okay Temari…you are a ninja…you got through the forest of death and you can do this. Now, just put it to you lips…swipe it across…steady…annnnnd done! There's the top lip. Now for the other…steady…steady…done! Easy!

I took out the eyeliner and saw it was black, the perfect color. Now this might be a little tricky. I looked at the clock to see that I had five minutes before Shika-kun was going to be here. Shika-kun?! Did I really just say Shika-kun? God damn it Temari, you can't be getting soft. Well, now that I think of it I am putting on makeup right now.

I let out a big sigh and put the eyeliner brush to my eye and started to concentrate intensely. Okay Temari…this is where it really counts…put it to your eye…good…slowly take it across…excellent. I don't know what those tramps on TV were bitchin', this is easy. Okay, now the other eye. Take it to your eye…check…slowly now.

"TEMARI!" Mid-way done, I was startled by the sound of my name being screamed from downstairs and I managed to poke my eye with the brush. My eyes immediately teared up.

"Fuck!" I yelled to myself out of the pain I was in. I was really pissed off at whoever it was that had to interrupt me right this moment.

"Who is it!" I yelled from my room. I waited for an answer but I never got one. I ran to my door to yell again, but when I got to my door, I saw Shikamaru standing there looking back down at me. I couldn't speak right away. I was surprised and shocked at the same time. For one, I didn't really want him to see the disaster that was my room. Clothes were thrown everywhere and it looked like trash from the start. Second, I couldn't believe that Shikamaru was actually here early. It must be a miracle

"Shikamaru?" I said in a questionable tone. He looked extremely handsome, even though nothing about him changed at all. I was star struck just looking at him.

"Heh. You sound surprised to see me. That hurts; I thought you would have had more faith in me than that." He said. I blushed big time when he said that and I didn't even bother to fight the blush. He put his hand on my cheek to wipe away the tear that was strolling down it. "Have you been crying?" he asked. I had forgotten about my eye. I guess I was too caught up in the moment. I knew at that moment…right as he touched me…that I….

"No, I just got something in my eye. Crying's for you, baby." I said as I swatted his hand off my cheek and walked back in my room. He followed me in and sat down on my bed. I went to grab a tissue to wipe the tears from my face. He didn't even notice…

"You look really nice." He said. I stopped in my tracks and looked straight ahead of me, fixated on his words like a dear to headlights. "But…"

"What? But what Shikamaru? You better watch what you say." I said as I smirked. I wasn't mad; I just wanted to see what he thought about the makeup. I was going to be wrecked if he didn't like it. I was actually aching inside to know how he felt about me. Thinking about it, Shikamaru's opinion is the only opinion I've ever cared about. It huts to admit but it's true.

"You look better without it." He said calmly. At that moment, I didn't know what to feel. Emotions were mixing up inside me and it was hard to know which one I felt the strongest. I guess I was just trying to rationalize what that meant. Does that mean he thinks I'm to…ugly to wear makeup? I don't know. I sat down on my bed and started crying softly. Shikamaru was lying on my bed, staring at my back. I was looking down at the ground, thinking that if I just ignore him hard enough he'll go away. But on the contrary, without me realizing he even moved, I felt him behind me.

I was positioned between the spread of his legs and his arms were wrapped around my waist while his head rested on my shoulders. I couldn't begin to explain the emotions that built up inside me. I think I even created new emotions! Shikamaru planted a kiss on my cheek and trailed them down to my neck.

"I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear, but you look the best when you're wearing nothing." He said as he planted another slow kiss on my neck. This was getting me way too excited.

"Shikamaru…" I said while I gasped from pleasure. I was gripping his thigh when I brushed up against something…something big and hard. I blushed as I looked Shika in the eye.

"Oh. Looks you are telling the truth. It's not fair. You've seen me almost naked. It's time you returned the favor." I said in a flirty voice. I pushed him on the bed, he was on bottom and I was on his lap. I bent down to kiss him, putting my hand on the back of his head to put more force in the kiss. With my other hand, I gripped his cock through his jeans. It was throbbing in my hand as I stroked it back and forth. He was moaning in my mouth as I was doing so.

"You like that?" I said seductively after breaking and reforming the kiss. I moaned in his mouth as he started rubbing his hands all over my body until final putting them up my shirt.

"Yeah." He gasped. He broke the kiss and took my hands in his. "Temari…" he said, leaving his words in the air as he always does.

"What Shika-kun?" I asked. He looked worried about me. I don't know why that seemed to turn me on.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." He said. Those words hit me hard enough to make a stream of tears crawl down my face. He wiped them off and I crashed down on his chest and started sobbing even harder. I was so embarrassed but I couldn't do anything to stop it. My body was running on its own and it did this every time I was around Shikamaru. At this point, I was madly in…love with Shikamaru. He was everything to me.

"I'm so sorry Shika…" I said forcefully through all my tears. He looked at me, confused on what I meant.

"For what?" he asked while holding me tightly to him. I had been a cold, heartless bitch all my life to men around me, thinking all they looked at me was for my body. Even then, I still didn't give a shit about what the thought about me because I knew that if they tried anything that I would just kill them. But now, Shikamaru has changed those views, now I know that there are men out there who care. He was young, but he had the heart of a man. I continued to burst out into tears.

"For leading you on…" I said quietly. He heard this and fell silent for a little. I could hear his heartbeat. It was nice and soothing to me. I could fell his body expand and compress with every breath. Shikamaru just lied there thinking about whatever it was he thought about. I really felt like a bitch. I made him think that we were going to have sex and now I am crying all over his new chuunin jacket. Wow Temari…you a keeper.

"It's fine Temari. I like lying here with you." He said. I was almost asleep at his point.

"I love you." I said under my breath.

"I know." That was the last thing I heard him say before I completely fell asleep. Today was a good day.

Wow! What a hot chapter. I am still pondering whether i should put lemons in my story or not. Hmmmmmmmmmmm. In the reviews, tell me what you think. Thanks.


	10. Temari is Pissed

I woke up to the sound off an alarm clock buzzing in my ear at seven in the morning. I didn't remember setting an alarm. I thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that Shikamaru set the alarm. I was pissed and felt like beating him to a pulp. I hated waking up in the morning, especially when there was no coffee. I sat up on my bed and stretched my arms before rubbing my eyes clean from any mook. I took the biggest yawn in my entire life. I was wearing a white and pink collared shirt that cut off just above my bellybutton and tight pajamas that really showed off my ass. Today was going to be a long day.

I hopped out of bed to go to my dresser when I spotted a note. As I examined the note closer, I could see that it was Shikamaru's neat, clean handwriting. You would've never guessed that Shikamaru had the best handwriting in the village for someone so lazy. I picked up the note and read it. It said:

_You, Naruto, Ino, and I are going to hang out today. I'll meet you in the morning._

_Love,_

_Shikamaru_

_P.S. Sorry about the alarm. _

The note made me smile. I thought it was too much work for him to leave a note. Huh! Maybe I'm changing him for the better. I thought. Before I could throw the note away, I was startled by loud banging noises on my window. I turned around to see it was Shikamaru. What the fuck? Leave me alone. I don't look sexy at all. Well, I guess he's not going anywhere. I walked over to open the window. As soon as I did, Shikamaru jumped through and stood right in front of me. I tried to avoid eye contact because I didn't look good in the morning. He scanned me in silence, probably thinking about how bad I look.

"Wow. You're not a morning person are you?" he asked. I looked at him with fury in my eyes. How dare he say that. I know I look bad and all but you're not supposed to say that to your girlfr…to your friends. I pushed him onto my bed and set my hands on my hips.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" I scolded, pissed off that he had the gull to say such a hurtful thing. I stared him down waiting for an answer but instead he just stood up and looked me in the eye. He was standing a few inches in front of me, glaring into my eyes. I blushed and glanced towards the side. But he put his hand on my chin and forced me to look at him. The gesture took my breath away and my heart felt like it stopped. I was staring into his deep brown eyes.

"I know I look bad but you don't have to be so blunt about it." I said really quietly.

"It means get ready, we gotta go soon." He said as he slowly pulled me in closer to him. Everything was quiet and calm. All I could think about was my lips touching his. I closed my eyes while floating closer to his face. Right before our lips connected he stopped. We were frozen in time, waiting for something to happen.

"And you look beautiful Temari." He said.

Oh! Love this boy. He treats just right. When I'm with him, nothing else in the world matters…Oh my god, I sound like a bad chick flick! …But the feelings are true, no matter how corny they may be.

I could feel his warm breath brush against my lips. It made my heart race faster. I put my hand on his cheek as he put his hands around my hips.

"Shika…" I whispered right before our lips finally connected after what seemed to be years. The kiss was nice and slow. I had my hand around his head so I could make the kiss get harder. My tongue entered his mouth and enter twined with his. I began moving my tongue through his mouth as if I was searching through it. I moaned deeply when he squeezed my ass through my pajamas and I broke the kiss.

"Shikamaru, not now. Jeeze what's with you, pervert." I said while giggling in a girly fashion.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said while smirking like he always does. I turned around and headed for the bathroom, making sure he got a good look at my ass.

Hour passed and Shikamaru and I were walking side by side to the front gate, the one were all that led directly out of the village. We weren't talking much. Shikamaru usually just stared up in the sky while occasionally looking at me from time to time, thinking that I didn't notice. I guess I had to be the one to break the ice. Time to mess with his head. He He!

"So, what are we?" I said, trying to play some mind games as all women do. He looked at me puzzled and grunted.

Ninja, I guess. What do you mean?" he asked. Oh no you don't. You're not getting out of the one.

"Don't avoid the question pineapple-head. You know what I mean!" I yelled.

"…" he went quiet, as if he really had to think about it. I see how it is Shikamaru. Fine, I'll play ball.

"I see." I said as I tuned my attention away from him and to the ground. This got his attention and now he was staring at the back of my head.

"Temari…" he said with a concerned tone, extremely different from his usual monotone.

"What?" I said, sounding stern to enforce the point that I was upset.

"You know I care about you." He said, sounding a little nervous and frustrated. Now were getting somewhere. Better step up my game a little.

"You don't show it. Am I not as pretty as the other girls you dated?" I asked. I knew the girls he has dated in the past. I especially didn't like that Ino slut. She looked like such a whore. I was NOT going to let her take Shika-kun away from me. Bitch.

"Troublesome." he said under his breath. Troublesome? I'm not troublesome. You better watch it Shikamaru! You're walking on thin ice right now!

"If I'm troublesome, maybe I should go home." I said in a bitchy tone. That jerk. Lets see what he has to say now.

"Temari…What do you want me to say?" he said. He doesn't get it. The whole point of this is for him to say what he thinks. Numbskull!

"I want to know where I stand with you." I yelled, but then got really quiet. "Where I stand with the other Kunoichis." I really wanted to know the answer, but before he had the opportunity to speak, we were interrupted.

"SHIKAMARU!" a voice yelled from a distance. We were close to the front gate and we saw two figures walking down to meet us, one of which I could make out to be Naruto. I couldn't mistake that orange jumpsuit anywhere; you would think a ninja would were something that would allow him to be more secret and discreet.

"Shikamaru!" he said as he walked to us. Getting a closer look, I realized that Naruto had grown up and he looked…Sexy! Wow, I never thought that I could be so attracted to him. I blushed a little when he looked at me. "Oh. Hi uhhh…Fan lady."

Fan lady! I can't believe he didn't remember my name. Oh well. What can you expect from Naruto.

"Hmmmm…" he hummed, staring at us deeply. "Are you two dating?" he asked. Good job Naruto, I want to hear his answer myself. I looked at Shikamaru to see what he was going to say. I was shocked by his answer.

"N…no Naruto. Come on." Shikamaru said. My heart felt like it got stabbed in the chest. I couldn't believe my ears.

"No!" I said, nearly crying. "Never. In fact, I was just leaving." I turned and hurried into the village. I didn't know where I was going but I wanted to get away from Shikamaru.

"Great Naruto, now look what you did." Shikamaru said. "Now I got to go catch her. What a drag."

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to make her mad. Well, you guys aren't dating so why does she care so much?" Naruto said. Shikamaru looked at Naruto like he had just said the stupidest thing in the world. Shikamaru would have face palmed if he weren't so lazy.

"Naruto, you're an idiot." He said. Just as he said that, a young, blonde Kunoichi approached Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika, long time no see. Wow, you've gotten stronger haven't you?" Ino said.

"Not now Ino, I have something I need to do."

I


	11. He Said What?

I am so stupid. How could I have trusted him?

I was running without an actual destination in mind, just sprinting through the village, hardly watching were I was going. Tears were dripping down my face and no matter how hard I tried; I could not stop the water works. That jerk! I didn't think he could be such a player. What was he doing this whole time, just going through the motions? I tried being nice, we kissed, and not just some peck, a full passionate kiss. What is wrong with me? Did I do or say something? UG!

Before I knew it I was already at my apartment. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize how fast I was running. I slammed open the door and stopped to the kitchen. Our kitchen counter was usually filled with fruit and little bags of chips on the counter. I really needed some comfort food right now. I grabbed my favorite flavor of Dorito's and one apple and stashed them in my folded arms. I managed to walk up two stairs before noticing Gaara sitting on the couch. Gaara never displayed any kind of emotion. He always kept everything to himself. But, as his sister, I could tell when something was bothering him. Just his eyes told me everything. Ever since Naruto fought him at the chuunin exams, he's been a lot more kind and caring. I was hurting at the time also but I thought I should comfort him.

I walked down the two steps and plopped myself next to mi hermano menor. He only glanced at me for a fraction of a second before turning away. All my problems seemed to vanish when I saw how badly Gaara was hurting.

"What's wrong Gaara?" I asked in a soft, caring voice. He looked up at me looking like he couldn't hold back the tears building behind his eyes. My heart stopped and I was almost about to cry along with him. "Gaara?"

"I…I got dumped." He said, as a stray tears glided down his face. He then laid his head on my lap and I gently ran my hand through his hair.

"Who dumped you?" I asked. I never knew that Gaara was even dating. He never tells us anything about his personal life. I wonder who he was going out with. I was imagining all the Kunoichis that Gaara could possibly like. Sakura?…EW! NO!...Ino?...Maybe, I would defiantly kill her if it was. Hinata? We would have a serious talk if Hinata broke my little brother's heart. I like Hinata but if she hurt Gaara this bad than she needs to be put in her place. Nah. I couldn't be Hinata. She is too shy for all that stuff. Hmmm.

"It was Tenten. She left me today." Gaara said at a whisper level. Tenten! She was my best friend. Ooooo! That girl was going to get it.

"Don't worry Gaara, I'll take care of her." I said as I put the food I was carrying on the table, thinking Gaara would need them more than me right now, and headed towards the door.

"Don't kill her." He said. Kill her? Why would I do that? I'm not a heartless bitch. Well, to one person I am.

"No promises." I said jokingly to him. I walked out the door and went down the stairs to the main drag. When I looked to my left, I saw none other than Shikamaru walking towards me. He has some balls if he thinks that I would even consider talking to him right now. Not after the way he hurt me.

"Temari. Listen to me." he said. I jerked my head away from him and pouted like a little kid.

"Go away jerk!" I yelled at him, hoping that I could hurt him as much as he hurt me. Maybe if I ignore him long enough he would go away.

"Temari you're being a baby. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Well, you sure did a good job of it." I yelled, ironically ignoring my ignoring plan.

"You don't understand. It…"

"I do understand. You're just a player…"

"I am anything but that…"

"I said go away!"

"I won't. Why are you so troublesome Temari?" he screamed.

"All I am is troublesome to you. Why don't you just go away and fuck someone else who gives a fuck about you!" at this point I was crying, almost tempted to run before I heard something that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Because I love you Temari. Gosh! I thought that was obvious." I looked at him, stunned by his words. I couldn't believe he just said that. I didn't realize this; how could I have been so dumb. We stood there for a couple of minutes before I looked down at the ground, breaking our staring contest.

"You have a weird way of showing it." I said.

"I'm not too good with girls." He said. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at him.

"Well, you've got to prove that to me. How 'bout a date tonight?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, anything. You name it." He said.

"Okay, Red Lobster, tonight. Pick me up at six thirty." I said as I turned around to walk away. He didn't say anything back; he just walked in the opposite direction. I couldn't believe he said he loved me. I am exited just thinking about those words. Tonight is going to be an amazing night. Well, right after I deal with Tenten.

I reached a main intersection in the village when I realized I forgot where Tenten's house was. I looked up at the street sign, trying to decide which way to go. Fuck. I should've asked Gaara for directions.

"TEMARI!" yelled a loud voice from the distance. "I'm going to kill you!" I looked over to see Ino marching her little ass over to me. She looked pretty steamed. I wonder what I did.

"How dare you hurt Shikamaru like that. I ought a beat you to a pulp right now. When you left him, he started to cry. You are a selfish bitch. You know that?" she said as she had an extremely scary look in her eyes. I almost cried knowing I hurt Shikamaru that much. This actually made me love him more. "He was already hurt after our breakup and then you come along giving him hope and joy and crush it like a bug. SLUT!"

Her words didn't get to me. I knew that she still had a thing for Shikamaru and I could tell she was trying to vent through me.

"Well, well, I'll have you know that we are back together and having a date tonight." I said as I had a huge smile on my face. I was probably the happiest girl in the world right now. Nothing could make this moment better. "And WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SLUT YOU TRAMP. I WILL KILL YOU!" We started yelling over each other, calling each other the meanest names you could think of.

"Shutup!" Someone yelled, obviously upset with the noises we were making. "You losers are annoying." He continued. Ino and I both looked to the direction the insults came from to see Neji standing there with his arms folded. "What are you two arguing about?" he asked.

"None of your concern Neji!" Ino yelled. "Beat it you white eyed freak!"

"As you wish." Neji said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I screamed. I needed to know where Tenten lived and I had a gut feeling that she was on his team. He stopped and looked back at me.

"What is it now?" he asked

"Are you on Tenten's team?" I asked.

"Yes. What of it?"

"I need to know where she lives." I asked, realizing that the request was a little weird. He stopped and looked at me for a little bit, trying to figure out why I wanted to know where her living courters were.

"I'm not obliged to answer." He said with a slight grin on his face. I thought for a moment before wondering whether he knew about Gaara's breakup. I could use that to an advantage.

"I have a message for her from Gaara, her boyfriend. Unless…._You_ want to…"

"Turn left at the intersection and it is the second yellow house." he said really fast. "Just don't drag me into any of this."

"Much appreciated. Bye." I said as I left Ino and Neji there alone.

It was time for some pay backs.


End file.
